twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lilly Cullen
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Lilly Cullen page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 23:06, February 23, 2011 Re: My bad It's fine, just let me know if you have any questions about categories before adding any more. Thanks! -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) hey Ooh, sounds cool. And thank you for liking my username, it's actually my last name :). Memedi 11:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blank edits It's fine, just try to be more careful in the future. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You thank u i luvvv ur profile too=) --~J@zmin3~ 19:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hello! You're certainly an enthusiastic user :) I'll be delighted to make you a signature! It's very hard to explain, it involves a lot of coding. Luckily, I recently (yesterday) finaly memorized the coding. I have a feeling you like pink...Anyway, do you have a signature in mind? I can actually, as far as I'm concerned, font that is on fontspace.com, or probably any other place. I just need to install the font which takes a minute. So, font, colour, size, photo, quote, what'll you like? I can make a random one and see if you like it if you don't know exactly what you've got in mind. I understand most people like to do it themselves rather than asking assistance, so I've left some helpful links for you to look at. Thanks for noticing me and my wallpaper creations! :) Green Fairy 21:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) *lostpedia.wikia.com/Help:Signatures (for making signatures) I like you too, you're a happy person. Teams? Not much of a Twilight fan to be honest, but I'm here to gladly make wallpapers and signature. The regular no-font signatures are quite unbecoming, so let's and a little colour to this wiki! :) I'm tired on the conflict between Harry Potter and Twilight, aren't you? Some of the fans don't get along. Anyway, I sort of conjured up a signature, what do you think? I didn't add a picture (which is easy to do, so just ask me!), because I didn't know what you wanted. Lilly Cullen For some reason I couldn't make it pink, but it gives you an idea. Choose you font you want if you want a different one here, and the color you want here, and let me know what picture and quote or whatever that you want! Green Fairy 23:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I just don't. I don't like the concept, partialy. Like vampires are all supposed to be attractive, I don't like that. You were banned from a Warrior Cats Wiki? Maybe the owner had good reason. It's obviously a new wiki at the time, and you never know who moght mess up pages. It was porbably a misunderstanding, really, something was taken the wrong way. Try asking him/her to unban you, you'd be suprised what they might do. Anyway, back to your signature. What about this? Green Fairy 21:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Lilly Cullen>Talk to me Yes, I make wallpapers. It's my area of buisiness rather than signatures, but I do both. Alright, I did a signature experiment and this is the result. What you must do is copy and paste the following code into your preferences- in your preferences, there is a small section with a black space (you'll know it's for signatures by what it says), and you need to paste the code into there and check the "custom signature" box. Okay? Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- And it should look like this: Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- Green Fairy 23:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm please you like. It's a fairly simpe signature, so I can do something more complicated if you'd ever like me to. :) Green Fairy 23:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lilly! Heyyyyyyy! Who's your favorite character? Bells.Cullen 00:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen I LOVE Edward, He is hot,sexy and not to mention he has a really great personality too. I don't like the Volturi either. Except Marcus. He's okay. Bells.Cullen 00:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Hey WOAH suddenly you have like a billion pictures now but there cool. :) You know when you said you hate the Volturi except marcus does that mean Jane aswell because I think Jane is cool. Just my opinion :) Teamemmet 18:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe she's just mean because she got burnt when she was only 12 so that would have probably messed her up a bit. But like you said Alec isn't very mean and he got the same punishment. But Jane's power is used the most to torture people, and she is mainly told to do this by Marcus who enjoys to see people getting hurt and I think she has started to enjoy torturing people with Marcus. Alec might not be that mean beause his power is rarely used. Well that's what I think anyway. Teamemmet 10:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi to you too --ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 00:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I changed it.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 00:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^^--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 00:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE Thanks for liking it and thanks for noticing. I thought I would go forward with the movies. I did not like Alice's hair in New Moon or Eclipse. I still like it best in Twilight. But Breaking Dawn is the next best. I like your new avatar also. Rosalie looks so amazing in her promos. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nasty comment on a page Not sure which comment you were referring to, but I deleted a few that were inappropriate. Let me know if I missed something. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola! Wanna be friends??? TeamJakeward1402 13:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Btw,your avatar is ah-dor-able! :) RE: Help To link to a 10 ten list, you have to include the "Top 10 list" thing first. So for your page, the name would be Top 10 list:Songs for Bella and Edward's relationship. Hopefully, the link will go through just fine. It should. -TeamTaycob (I've been messing around with my signature and it's not pretty) : No problem. :) : TeamTaycob 02:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC)